The present invention relates to an apparatus for aerating water, and comprises rigid supporting pipes, which serve to supply air, and covers which are disposed thereon and are provided with resiliently expandable slits.
In known apparatus of this type, the supporting pipes, together with their covers, are disposed in such a way as to be distributed in an essentially horizontal plane over the bottom of the water that is to be aerated.
It is also known to provide aerating arrangements wherein the aerators are disposed in a carousel-like manner and can be rotated about a vertical axis. Here too apparatus units that are disposed in only a horizontal plane are utilized.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus of the aforementioned general type that ensures a high throughput of air with very fine air bubbles in a confined area, and that also additionally makes possible, for these reasons, an arrangement for the rotatable mounting about a horizontal axis.